Into the Wild
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What if Bella had been born from a rare breed of werewolves? What if her mother was the alpha of the pack? Will she become alpha next? What happens when she falls in love with her natural enemy? The handsome vampire Edward Cullen? Will she choose the life of a normal girl? or embrace her wolf side? and become the Queen wolf of her pack?
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie's Point of View**

* * *

A light snore from my side had gotten my attention. The woman lying naked beside me, the strong smell of alcohol, and smoke, this was the same as any night.

The only thing that changed was the woman.

Propping myself up in bed I sighed, glancing to the clock; that was flashing red before my eyes. 2:32.

I couldn't sleep.

This woman, she had called me out by name, she had appeared to me out of nowhere in that Bar.

She had been an easy target.

Not a stunning, beautiful woman, just an average, self-conscious girl.

Why had I wanted her so badly? And how did she know my name?

With a steady gaze I again analyzed her features.

Chocolate brown hair, pale, fragile looking skin, her body… well come to think of it, she had a nearly flawless body; strong, and nimble, yet soft and feminine.

Not appealing in the least, but I knew I couldn't leave the bar without her tonight.

I had a lot of questions when she woke up. The wait had me anxious.

This didn't make sense to me, I had a very high standard, I had gone for the blondes, the curves, the kind of women that gave me a challenge, and this woman had nothing that I looked for in women.

Resting my head back I sighed, feeling a mild headache begin, without thinking I grabbed another cigarette.

As soon as I managed to find my lighter; which had fallen to the wooden floor of my bedroom, a quiet yawn made me freeze.

My eyes now snapped to the woman.

Her bright blue eyes were startling; they held a fierceness that left me just slightly curious.

"You know those things are bad for you," She stated evenly, shifting herself in a sitting position.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

Like I haven't heard that one before.

"Look, not to sound like a complete ass, but what the hell happened?" I said, turning my head just slightly to blow a cloud of smoke away from us.

She didn't reply immediately. It seemed like she was stalling, as she stretched, and fixed the wild disarray of hair on top of her head.

"We met at the bar, hit it off, and then Tada, here we are," She rattled this off.

I frowned, crushing my cigarette into the ash tray.

"I usually don't go for the ladies... Like you," I pointed out. "It felt like I had no choice in the matter, like I had to have you, whether I liked it or not."

She paused, "Did you... Like it," She watched me with a serious look.

I raised a brow, taken off guard by her question.

In all honesty it wasn't the worse I had, she had brought a whole new feeling to sex. I had thought I had been a pro by now, but when I was with her, it was like a whole new world.

"Very decent, but that's beside the point," I muttered. "I want to know why."

Her piercing eyes now were pointed away from me. "It's complicated," her expression held nothing but discomfort.

"Well how about you start talking," I suggested, gritting my teeth slightly as I watched her.

Not knowing was putting me on edge.

She stood up, guilt clouding her eyes slightly. "I'm sorry Charlie,"

I moved to my feet, handing her the blanket to cover herself in.

She didn't take the cover, but spoke anyway. "Don't take this personal; I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I wanted something more than a one-night thing..." Her eyes were glued to the ground. "It's mating season,"

"What are you talking about?" I frowned slightly in confusion. "What do you mean by mating season?"

This chick just seems to get more and more weird by the second.

"You didn't really have a choice, but to sleep with me, it's part of our natural powers, we allure the opposite sex, whenever we choose," She said, watching me without blinking.

This girl was fucking nuts…

"Ok… I think it's time for you to go," I said, jerking my head towards the door. "Thanks for the night, it's been a blast," My tone was hinting slight sarcasm.

She didn't make a move. "I shall deliver in 3 weeks, after that, she will be your responsibility,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

I took another look of the naked girl in front of me, feeling as though I couldn't help but admire the very sight of her.

The pit of my stomach was swimming with nausea at my own thoughts.

What was wrong with me? I didn't find her appealing in the slightest, but yet I felt this strong connection to her.

"You are attracted to me, but only for a brief amount of time, after I deliver, you will be released from our connection, however, our daughter, you will be connected with forever," She stated, and slowly a hint of a smile came to her face.

With narrowed eyes I marched over to her, taking a hold of her arm, and walking her to the door. "Look, I don't know what the fuck you are talking about, but I don't want anything to do with this," I forcefully opened the door. "Now please leave… I'll pay you… if you just leave, ok?"

Her small smile stayed on her face. "I can see this will be good for you," She slowly walked out the door, pausing to look back at me. "Prepare for everything to change,"

With that, she slowly went walking away.

I watched her as she went; unable to believe I had let her leave, with no clothes whatsoever, but I forced myself back into the room, closing the door behind me.

Me. A father. Not in a million years.

That woman had been nuts, she was a freak. How the hell could I have willingly slept with her? I had to have been drunk off my ass.

It just didn't make any sense at all… you can't deliver a kid in 3 weeks, well, not one that belongs to me. It takes months for that to happen…

With a heavy sigh, I went back to my bed, plopping down, tired from the stress of the night. This was just… too bizarre to deal with.

I closed my eyes, and tried to relax, I tried not to think about what had just happened, and in no time I was able to fall asleep.

* * *

It had been three weeks, the worst three weeks of my life. I hadn't been able to pick up a cigarette, I haven't been able to drink one beer, and I haven't been able to have sex since the night that woman had told me I was going to be a father.

The messy state my apartment has always been in was now set up in a neat, and clean order that I just couldn't get used to. I hated the stagnate air of the apartment, as if no one ever had smoked in here.

Something was wrong with me, something very wrong, and it had to be that woman's fault. She changed me… she forced me to change… and I wanted my answers as to why, and how.

A soft knock on my door brought my attention away from the TV, my heart trembled for a moment. Slowly I stood up from the couch, running a hand through my hair.

I knew she was there. I knew it was her… I could feel it.

As I open the door I felt my insides tie up in knots, her piercing blue eyes shot right through me, bringing a chill up my spine. I felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss her hard, and reunite our bodies one last time, but I knew better.

She wasn't normal, this feeling, this was a trick, this wasn't real.

This was when I realized that she was completely naked.

Didn't she own clothes? Was she wearing any in the bar that night?

I couldn't remember.

"You came here naked?" I stated, unable to keep my eyes from her body, but I forced my eyes to meet with her gaze.

"It's my most natural form," She shrugged slightly.

"Natural," I agreed, nodding slightly. "You are one… different… kind of girl aren't you,"

"It's nice to see you again Charlie," She smiled, and with a gently movement she revealed a blanket in her arms, holding it out to me.

I backed up instantly. "What, no, you can't be serious, it's not mine," I said gritting my teeth. "It's not possible."

"Maybe in a normal human female pregnancy it's not possible, but this is very possible, and this is, your daughter," She spoke, stepping forward, smiling from the baby to me. "She even has your eyes,"

I stared at her for a long time, not wanting to believe a word of it, but I couldn't help my curiosity. Lightly I moved the blanket away from the baby's face.

Gasping, I looked right into the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. Just like mine. She had many of my features, her nose, and her ears; thankfully the only thing she had gotten from her mother was her dark chocolate brown hair.

In that instant, I absolutely fell in love with the little baby in her arms. A smile came to my face, but I hesitated. "Is this some kind of trick?"

When I looked back up to the woman I realized that the only feeling I got when looking at her is pity, and slight disgust. I was no longer attracted to her, her flaws began to appear brighter than before, and her body even appeared less appealing than before.

"No, this is your daughter, she was named Isabella," The woman smiled, and surprised me as she handed the baby over to me.

I froze in place, looking down at the baby. "But… this… just isn't possible,"

"It is Charlie, I am the alpha female of my pack," She spoke smiling lightly.

"Alpha? As in wolf?"

She nodded, "And Isabella very well may get the alpha gene as well,"

Half of me really doubted every word she said, but I decided to play along with this. "So shouldn't you keep her, you will know how to raise her right,"

"The position of an alpha is very dangerous, many members of the pack would kill to be next in line for this, I am protecting my daughter, they would try killing her every chance they get,"

I frowned, looking down at baby Isabella, holding her close to me.

Something about this just felt so right. I loved this little girl. I wanted to be in her life, I wanted to raise her… I didn't know if this was just another trick, I didn't know if this woman was messing with my feelings again, but I didn't care this time.

"I'll do my best to raise her," I spoke softly.

"Good, for the safety of our daughter, this will be the last time you see me, until it is time for Isabella to take her place as the next alpha," She slowly walked towards the door, opening it swiftly.

"Wait! At least tell me your name," I called out anxiously following her to the door.

She paused, turning to throw a smile to me, "Vanna," With that she walked away, disappearing down the stairs.

"Well… I guess it's just you and me Bells," I sighed, looking down at the baby.

She answered with one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen.

How hard could this possibly be… being a father…

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far?**

**The rest of this story will be in ****Bella's point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

Looking down at my dolls I smiled, gently picking up my little brush, and brushing their hair. I had to make them look pretty, because today was a big day; my 5th birthday.

"Bella, where you at kid?" My daddy called out to me.

"In my room,"

I giggled as my door creaked open, and my daddy's head peaked in at me. "You ready to go eat birthday girl?"

"Ya, let's go daddy!" I quickly pushed myself to my feet, stumbling slightly as I walked over to him. I held my favorite doll in my arms, there was no way I could spend the day without her.

"Well let's get going than," My daddy said, he took my hand, and we slowly walked out of my room. "There are a lot of kids there that you're going to meet,"

I looked up at him, feeling nervous. "Will they like me?"

"Of course they will, they will be starting school with you this year,"

I sighed and nodded, watching as my daddy walked to the car, he picked me up, and lightly set me in a car seat. I strapped myself in with a pout.

I couldn't wait until I didn't have to sit in this thing.

But on the bright side I did love riding in daddy's car. It wasn't like any other car. There were lights on top of it, and it makes noises. I had asked him why this was, and he told me it was because he was a cop.

That's what I want to be, just like my daddy.

Peeking out the window I watched the people walking around, I waved to the dark grey clouds that was high up in the sky, and as we finally got to the little diner that daddy always took me to on my birthday I grinned.

"Hurry daddy, let's go, let's go!" I have never been so excited.

"Alright honey, calm down," Daddy laughed, and quickly he was getting me out of my car seat.

I took his hand, and quickly walked forward, pulling him along behind me.

When we got inside I paused, my eyes widening as I took in the ground of people standing in front of me.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" They all said together. They all had big smiles, and seemed just as excited as I had been.

I backed up, slightly scared as I looked up at their staring faces. I didn't like that they were all watching me.

I quickly clutched my daddy's leg, moving behind him.

"Aw Bella, come on, no need to be shy," He chuckled, and slowly moved to the side, prying my hands off him, and moving me more towards the crowd.

"Charlie, it's good to see you," A man came over to us, he was in a wheelchair, but that didn't seem to make him sad, he seemed very happy. In his lap sat a little boy, and on both sides of his chair were two girls, they looked around my age, maybe a little older.

"Hi Bella," One girl smiled, waving to me. She seemed just as shy as I was. "I'm Rachel, and this is my sister Rebecca, and my little dork brother Jacob,"

"Hi, nice to meet you" I blushed.

Just like that, I watched as more kids came over to me, they all looked my age, and seemed just as nice.

"Hi Bella," A different girl came over to me, and right behind her was another girl, she seemed very shy. "I'm Jessica, and this is Angela," She pointed to the girl that was following her.

A boy now came and stood beside Jessica, a grin on his face, "I'm Mike," He said with a shrug. "You wanna come play with us?"

"Sure!" I said with a smile, but I looked back to Rachel and Rebecca. "Can they come to?"

Jessica didn't say anything at first; she folded her arms across her chest, watching over to Rachel and Rebecca. "Sure, I guess,"

Rachel and Rebecca looked at each other, than looked towards the rest of us.

"Well, I'm staying with dad," Rebecca said, and turned her head away from all of us, focusing on my daddy and her daddy's conversation.

"I'll play," Rachel said with a shrug, and came over to stand beside me, a small smile on her face.

Jessica narrowed her eyes slightly, and moved to stand on the other side of me. "Well than come on, let's go birthday girl,"

I smiled warmly, and walked with Jessica. Angela trailed behind Jessica, and Rachel walked close behind me. The boy Mike, he walked way behind us, whistling.

This really was turning out to be a lot of fun; I think I have finally made some friends. I couldn't wait to start school, if this is what it was like.

* * *

**Charlie's Point of View**

* * *

"Did you hear anything more about the mother?" Billy asked quietly, his eyes slowly went over to where Bella was playing with her new little friends.

"She hasn't been around once, since that night that she had left Bella with me, except for a surprise visit last night," I muttered lowly. "I don't know how she got into the house, but I saw her standing over Bella's bed,"

Anger flared inside me, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"No, as soon as she had seen me, she jumped out the open window, and she was completely gone from sight. As if she was a ghost. Is that even possible?"

Billy slowly shook his head. "I've never heard of a wolf capable of doing such things," He frowned now. "It's not normal… did Bella show any signs of having the gene?"

I slowly shook my head, sighing. "Thankfully no," My eyes went to my daughter now. "But I still worry about that, every night, it drives me a little nuts some times,"

"I can imagine," Billy nodded. "Well if you ever need any help, or just need someone to talk to about this, you make sure to let me know,"

I really was blessed to have such good friends. I wished that I could have moved Bella and I to La Push, it sounds like they would know more about how to manage this kind of situation, you couldn't find that here in Forks, that is for sure.

But there was no way I could leave Forks, we barely have enough money to make it, let alone make it in a brand new area. Maybe when I became more stable… but… what if the move brings out that wolf gene in Bella… I couldn't risk that.

I just wanted my baby girl to be happy, and have a normal life, she deserves this, I didn't want her to feel that she was different than the others.

I would do anything.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

***5 years later* **

* * *

_**(Bella's current age: 10)**_

* * *

It was like any other night I guess. I was having a really hard time sleeping; I kept having these horrible dreams. It was so real, it felt like every minute of my dream was real, and actually happening, but I always woke up to my dad, trying to calm me down.

I've been seeing this woman in my dream, she had brown hair; just like mine, but other than that; it was the only thing we had in common. Her eyes were a piercing blue color, when she looked at it; it was like looking into the eyes of a beast. But I wasn't scared.

The dreams all started out the same. This woman would lead me into the woods, my dad would be running after us, calling for me to come back, and not leave with her, but I didn't listen. Just the sight of my dad crying, it made me cry, but I couldn't stop following the woman. No matter how hard I tried, I was stuck there.

The woman would take me deep into the woods, and she would turn back to look at me, her smile would always be warm, and nurturing, but the further into the woods we got, the more she began to transform into something else.

And right before I find out what she turns into I wake up.

I'm afraid to tell my dad about this, I'm afraid it would upset him; I didn't want to upset my dad ever.

Closing my eyes tightly, I curled back under my covers, and got comfortable again. In no time I was back asleep, and thankfully, my nightmare was over.

* * *

When I woke up, I smiled widely. It was Saturday, no school for me.

Quickly I jumped out of bed, and went running out of my room; I could smell the pancakes in the kitchen already. "Dad, good morning," I said moving to the table to sit down.

"Good morning Bells, did you sleep well?" My dad asked, turning from the stove to give me a tire looking smile.

I nodded, "Yes, it doesn't look like you have though,"

He chuckled, and neatly flipped two pancakes on a plate, sliding the plate over to me. "I just stayed up pretty late last night,"

"Why?" I wondered, and began to pour syrup on my pancakes.

He watched me for a moment, and made sure to tilt the syrup jar up just before I spilled it onto the table. "Just trying to figure out our taxes…" His smile didn't seem to be an actual smile. It was more like he was trying to seem happy, but I knew that he was sad.

"What are taxes, they don't seem fun?"

"Money, that we need to pay," He said, sitting down across from me with a cup of coffee. "It's not fun at all Bells,"

I nodded.

That explains why dad got so sad when it came around this time of the year.

Slowly I began to eat at my pancakes, trying not to make a mess with them, but I could already feel my hands getting sticky. "What are we going to do today?"

My dad sighed, "Actually, I am going to work today, I found a very nice baby sitter," My dad stood up, and patted the top of my head.

"But dad, I'm not a baby," I said, my mouth full of pancake.

"I know Bells, but you can't be here alone, it's not safe,"

I pouted, and finished up my pancakes; walking over to the sink, and setting them down in there. "Who is the baby sitter?" I sighed.

"A nice woman; that I met at work," My dad said, and gently put his hand to my back, leading me to the bathroom. "Get washed up kid, alright,"

"Alright," I said marching to the sink, washing my hands, and where some of the syrup got on my face and arms.

There was a light knocking coming from the door, and I slowly moved to peek out from the bathroom, towards the noise.

My dad quickly went to answer it, greeting the woman who appeared there.

"Hello Charlie," The woman smiled, her whole face seemed to light up when she saw my dad. Her hair was brown, and cut short, it just touched her shoulders. And her eyes, they were a light green color.

"Thanks a lot for doing this Rene, it means a lot," My dad said, a smile coming to his face as well. I don't think I have ever seen my dad smile like that, it was nice to see.

"It's no problem at all, where is the little sweetie?" The lady spoke looking around, and before I could turn back to hide, our eyes made contact.

"Bells, come meet Rene," My dad said, waving me over with a nice smile.

I slowly walked over to them, staying slightly behind my dad as I watched her.

Rene seemed to chuckle as she watched me, "A little shy, I know where she got that," She looked towards my dad, and I couldn't believe what I saw… some pink on his cheeks.

I think my dad likes her…

"Well, like I said, thanks again for watching her, I owe you one Rene, and Bella, you be good alright, I'll see you tonight," My dad said, and bent down to kiss the top of my head, before slowly walking out the door.

I turned to Rene, taking a step back, I was feeling anxious.

"No need to be shy Bella," She chuckled, and gently took my hand. "We are going to have a lot of fun together today,"

As soon as she had taken my hand, I felt like I found something that I had always hoped to find. And hoped to never lose. A mom.

* * *

**Please review?**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update! I had a lot of school work lately, and it was hard to find time to write. So I hope this chapter was worth your wait. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Next update coming soon.**


End file.
